disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
If Only (Quartet)
If Only (Quartet) is a song of the Broadway musical, The Little Mermaid, which is sung by Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, and King Triton. The song appears during the second act at the end of the second day. A duet version of the song is heard in The Wonderful World of Disney: The Little Mermaid Live!. Synposis That night Ariel learns from Carlotta that Grimsby has arranged for a singing contest to find the girl that Eric swears sang to him on the beach. Ariel, singing from within, yearns that she could tell Eric everything. The Prince, still haunted by the beautiful voice he heard the day he was rescued finds himself conflicted for his growing feelings for the currently mute Ariel. Meanwhile, Sebastian tries to cheer Ariel up, while also realizing that her time is almost up and King Triton, worried about his missing daughter, vows to change his harsh ways if Ariel ever returns to him. Lyrics First version= Ariel: If only you could know The things I long to say If only I could tell you What I wish I could convey It's in my ev'ry glance My heart's an open book You'd see it all at once If only you would look If only you could glimpse The feelings that I feel If only you would notice What I'm dying to reveal The dreams I can't declare The needs I can't deny You'd understand them all If only you would try All my secrets you would learn them All my longings you'd return them Then the silence would be broken Not a word would need be spoken Prince Eric: What is it about her That's so wonderfully, impossibly familiar? Why do I feel dizzy In a way I've only felt but once before? How come when she looks at me It seems like time stops moving Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore? But that voice Ariel If only it were true If only for a while Prince Eric: Ah that voice! Ariel: If only you would notice How I ache behind my smile Prince Eric: Where's that voice? Ariel: I guess you never will I guess it doesn't show But if I never find a way to tell you so Oh what I would give If only you could know Sebastian: (Spoken) Bless ya child, Tomorrow the Prince will have his pick of any princess in the land. How can a little mermaid compete with all that? (Sung) ''If only I knew how I'd make him see the light If only it were up to me This all would turn out right And if I only could I'll tell you what I'd do I'd simply wave my claw And make your dreams come true And wouldn't that surprise you If you only knew '''King Triton:' How could she just suddenly Completely disappear into thin water? It's been two whole days And I don't know where she has gone! Prince Eric: Ah, that voice! King Triton: If only you'd come home Sebastian: If only I could help Prince Eric: Where's that voice? Ariel: If only there were time I know we'd kiss at last Prince Eric: That voice! King Triton: If only you'd come back I'll change my ways! Sebastian: Just one more day for that kiss to come Ariel: But time keeps racing forward And our moment's almost passed! King Triton: I'll try to understand Ariel: It has to happen now King Triton: I'll keep my temper low Sebastian: I'd give my life up to make it happen King Triton: I should have started listening to you long ago Prince Eric: How I wish that girl could have been this one! Sebastian: Oh! Ariel: There's only one more day until I have to go! Prince Eric: If only! Ariel, Sebastian and Triton: Oh what I would give if only you could know Prince Eric: And at the ball What will occur? Maybe I'll find that voice But I'll Lose Her Ariel: If only Sebastian: If only King Triton: If only |-|Reprise= Ariel: (spoken) I've caused you so much trouble. Can you ever forgive me? Triton: (spoken) Why, I've never been prouder. Somehow, in the blink of an eye when my back was turned, you grew up. (sung) If only you could stay And never say goodbye If only I could make time stop Believe me, I would try But fathers have to learn That daughters have to grow And if you truly love them You must let them go And oh, I love you If only you could know (spoken) You love him very much, don't you? You belong to his world now. Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Romance songs Category:Musical songs Category:Group songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Disney Prince songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs